


Renatus

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e17 Born Again Identity, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7x17 tag</p><p>"What do I tell Dean?"</p><p>"Tell him the truth. Actually, he's coming too. And he's apologizing to my brother when I heal him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renatus

**Author's Note:**

> Because I really needed something happy after 7x17.

Sam nervously paced the room before perching on the bed and taking a deep breath. "Gabriel," he called.

The archangel appeared in the room a second later and stared at Sam wide-eyed before launching himself at the human.

After a long, drawn out kiss, Sam pulled back panting and Gabriel pressed his lips softly to the corner of the hunter's mouth. "I missed you so much. You haven't called for months. I couldn't find you because of the sigils and something was blocking our bond. I was so worried. Are you ok? Were you hurt? Where were you? Why didn't Dean call me?"

Sam blinked at the sudden rush of questions and slowly answered, "I was with Dean. I was hallucinating Lucifer and ended up in a mental hospital. But I'm ok now. Castiel,"- his voice broke on the angel's name-"he healed me."

"But," Gabriel prompted.

"But he couldn't get rid of Lucifer. Now he's the one hallucinating and Dean left him in the hospital."

"He left my baby brother in a mental hospital?" Gabriel's voice was quiet, but Sam could tell that the archangel was very, very angry.

He hurried to explain his brother's actions, "Yes, but! He thought it was the only way to help Cas. He was memory-less for months and now he's hallucinating. It wouldn't be safe fore him on hunts. We wouldn't be able to protect him."

Gabriel nodded slowly and let out a deep sigh. "Can you take me to Cas? I might be able to help."

"Sure," Sam hesitated, "but what do I tell Dean?"

"Tell him the truth. Actually, he's coming too. And he's apologizing to my brother when I heal him. Hey, why didn't Dean ever tell me you were loopy?"

Sam blushed and mumbled, "I maybe, sorta, kinda didn't tell him you survived?"

"Sam," Gabriel sighed again, "what am I going to do with you? Come one, let's go tell Deano that I'm alive and well. Does he even know about us?"

"Yeah. He saw us kiss once. I thought he was going to have a heart attack," Sam nodded and Gabriel laughed.  
_

"Dean, I have something to tell you."

Dean just grunted in reply. He had been moody and dispirited since leaving Castiel in the hospital. "We're going back to the hospital and we're going to help Cas."

"How?" Dean asked bitterly. "An angel couldn't fix the problem. What can we do?"

"We can't do anything, but luckily I know someone who can."

"I don't think any human can help, or any demon, so don’t say Meg or I’ll hit you."

"I'm not talking about a human or a demon. I'm talking about an archangel."

Dean had turned around, confused and about to demand that Sam just explain already when he spotted the figure next to his brother. "Gabriel?" he gaped for a minute. "How?"

Gabriel smirked, "You really think that I could be killed so easily? I'm hurt Dean."

Dean stared as the archangel placed a hand over his heart and swooned dramatically. "But Lucifer thought you were dead!"

Gabriel snorted, "Lucy may have taught me all of his tricks, but you pick up a lot when you live with humans."

"Not to interrupt, but don't we have an angel to save?" Sam interjected.

Gabriel nodded, "Right. Now, where is my little brother?"

The second Dean gave him the address, Gabriel rested a hand on each of the Winchester's shoulders and flew them to the hospital. "Here we are, now take me to Castiel."  
_

"Hello, brother." Castiel glanced up fearfully, whimpering as he spotted Lucifer standing in the doorway.

"Leave me alone," he whispered.

"Sorry, it's not your lucky day." Lucifer smirked and crossed the room quickly. Two men followed him, but Castiel could only focus on his older brother. The fallen angel had reached the side of the bed and was staring down at him. Lucifer reached out a hand slowly and Castiel flinched, clenching his eyes shut, expecting to feel pain. Instead, all he felt was soothing, healing warmth radiating from the hand pressed gently- lovingly -to his forehead.

Castiel gasped, eyes flying open, and he focused on the person standing above him. Instead of Lucifer sneering at him, he found Gabriel, smiling fondly as he wrapped his grace around the injured angel. Gabriel slowly raised his hand and pulled his grace back with one last reassuring stroke. "Feeling better?" he asked softly.

Castiel nodded and gave him a small smile of thanks before focusing on the other two men in the room. Sam immediately rushed forward, smiling broadly and patted his shoulder. "I'm really happy that you're better. And everything is forgiven. Don't beat yourself up about what you did. It was the only thing you could have done."

Castiel blinked slowly before offering the hunter a smile. "Thank you."

Sam smiled back and glanced at Dean. He turned to Gabriel and pulled the archangel out of the room, stopping to give his brother a push towards the bed.

Dean sent a soft glare at the retreating couple before focusing his attention on the angel. "So, um. How's it going?" he asked awkwardly.

Castiel stared at the hunter looming over him before deciding to damn the consequences. He had gone insane for this man. He had rebelled and fallen. He had done so much for him. And he would really like to kiss him now, thank you very much.

So he did.  
_

Dean gasped as Castiel suddenly surged up, grabbing a handful of his jacket and yanking him down into a kiss. It was the most elegant or graceful kiss Dean had ever experienced, but it was still definitely the best.  
_

Sam and Gabe glanced around the door frame before grinning at each other. About time their brothers got their act together and admitted their feelings for each other.  
_

In Heaven, John Winchester grumbled good naturedly as he paid Bobby $25.

Bobby laughed, "I knew that those idjits were going to get together. I'm just surprised that it happened this quickly."

Mary smiled at her husband and friend before looked back down to see Dean and Castiel walk hand in hand out of the hospital, Sam and Gabe following and all four wearing identical smiles.


End file.
